Interdimensional Love
by Queen of WitchBlood
Summary: Hinata and Angel are completely opposite one another. They even live in two separate universes! What will one little 'Innocent' spell do to these two? Lemons, Gore and other violent stuff... Probably some OC-ness
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey everyone! I have finally decided to make another story, and this one will not be a one-shot! This is going to be just a chaptered story with Hinata in the… Buffy dimension.

Kyuubi: Is Hinata going to be turned into a Vampire?

Me: No… She's gonna be human… but she is gonna fall for a vamp… a souled vamp in any case.

Kyuubi: well… at least it's going to be interesting.

Me: I do not own Buffy: The Vampire Slayer or Naruto… only certain people that are more creative than me deserve that honour.

--

"Hinata!"

A young girl with midnight blue-black hair and lavender eyes turned towards another girl with bubble gum pink hair and emerald green eyes. Smiling shyly, the Hyuuga heiress greeted her fellow kunoichi with a wave.

Hinata Hyuuga was eighteen years old and one of the most wanted Konoha women in the village. She was the fantasy of almost all of the male population, even some of the females, and who wouldn't have wet dreams from just looking to her? She was beautifully exotic with her waist length indigo coloured hair, bright, kind and warm pale lavender eyes and her sweet voice that could probably tame any demons ravage soul.

She had an hourglass figure with large, but not overly so, D-Cup breasts, a pert bottom, slim legs and dainty feet clad in shinobi sandals. Plump, kissable lips turned up in a warm but shy smile added with her short height of barely over five foot four inches, made her to be a nice and sexy package.

The girl she turned to was also rather pretty, but her complete opposite in looks and personality. Sakura Haruno was a rude, loud mouthed Banshee with temperamental problems. She virtually had no figure, strange pink hair and a large forehead that could probably shield half the population if she had the inkling to do so.

Hinata slowed down as she waited for her comrade to catch up to her, wondering why the pinkette had called out to her. They barely ever spoke, and when they did, it was just for civil questions. Both were capable medic nin and both neither had the time or energy to speak to each other on a day to day basis.

Sakura jogged up to the Hyuuga, looking at the girl with thinly masked distaste. Sakura had been jealous of Hinata since the first day they met. She had everything she ever wanted and had all the men wrapped about her little finger. She felt slightly smug that Naruto had never showed any interest in the young Hyuuga, even she had tried countless times to gain his affection. She had even risked her life to save him! _Why doesn't the little whore go die in a hole somewhere…_ she thought bitterly as she placed a fake smile on her face.

"The Hokage wishes to speak to you Hinata. She said that it was urgent!" She said in he faked kind voice. The Hokage, Tsunade had been running the village happily for the past six years and was currently training Naruto to be her successor.

Hinata nodded in acquisance and quickly made her way towards the Hokages office. _What could Tsunade-sama possibly want me to do?_ She asked to herself, feeling trepidation at the thought of having done something wrong…

-INANOTHERDIMENSION!-

"You're _sure_ this spell is going to work, Willow?" a deep slightly Irish accented voice asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

The small red head looked up at the dark haired, brown eyed, well-built and overall sexy vampire that was _hovering_ over her, trying to read the ancient text that she was holding. Nearly growling in annoyance, she simply ignored his rather intimidating height, preferring to actually concentrate on the mixture in front of her.

Another voice decided to join in on the one-sided conversation that the two were having. "Oh for the Sake of Christ, Sire!" The British accent made butterflies flutter in her tummy. "The little witch isn't gonna be able to concentrate with your bloody arse moanin' and whinin' at her to hurry up! Bloody Hell, you can be so annoying when you feel the inkling to be."

Willow Rosenberg smiled slightly, her full lips curved up in satisfaction form hearing the two vampires bickering like an old married couple. Becoming serious once again, she concentrated hard on the mixture, her short red locks being pushed out of her eye sight with a small hand.

Angel looked at the witch, feeling his nerves acting up again he restrained himself from asking her _again_ if the spell will work. They had been searching for months to find the soul binding spell that would allow him to keep it forever, especially since they didn't want him to turn all Angelus-y again. The thought of his evil counterpart coming into the world again made him shudder in slight horror.

But finally, they had found it. They had actually found the spell that would bind his soul completely to his body, and this time there was _no happiness clause_. His feelings mellowed suddenly as he started to brood about a certain voluptuous blonde who had officially moved on in her life. Continuing with his brooding, Angel didn't hear Willow when she said she was ready to do the spell.

Coming back to earth from a rude poke from Spike, he glared at him before turning to Willow, grinning at the thought of finally being able to move on from his past relationship with Buffy. "Let's do this…" He said in excitement.

-BACK WITH HINATA!-

Hinata was running through a forest, a large scroll tied securely about her back, heading in the general direction of the Village Hidden in the Sand, or better known as Sunagakure. She had been traveling alone for the past two days, resting when it was absolutely necessary before standing up and continuing with her mission.

As she was running, she thought back to the meeting she had with Tsunade a few days ago…

_Walking into the Hokage's office, Hinata looked towards the busty blonde woman sitting behind the desk in the middle of the room. The room over looked the general area of Konoha, allowing her to see almost everything that was happening in her village. Tsunade turned when she heard Hinata coming into the room._

"_You wanted to see me, Tsunade-sama?" The Hokage was not surprised to hear the Hyuuga speaking without a stutter, she had managed to get rid of it quite a while back. Nodding, the older woman gestured for Hinata to sit in the chair opposite her._

_Silence reigned inside the room as Hinata waited for Tsunade to tell her about why she was here in the first place. After a few minutes of the awkward silence, Tsunade cleared her throat, looking Hinata dead in the eye, she debriefed her on her mission._

"_Hinata, you are to take an important scroll to Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna. You are not to try and read the scroll, you are not to open it. This is classed as an A ranked mission for reasons only to be known by Gaara and myself. You are to take this to Gaara as quick as you can and then you are to come straight back to your Village. Any questions?"_

_Hinata's head whirled with the important mission she had just been given. Her? And A ranked mission? She couldn't believe that the Hokage would be willing to give her this mission. There must be another reason to it. _

_Hinata looked at Tsunade, curiosity in her eyes. "Why are you choosing me to take this mission? If it is because of my family's Byakugan, it would have been a better idea to choose Neji." _

_Tsunade looked at Hinata with a stern face. "I specifically want you to be the one to take on this mission as you have had a finer tutelage in… Genjutsu. Your ninjutsu is also very powerful as well as Taijutsu. The people who wish to get their hands on this scroll are extremely well trained in all of these aspects. You are the best choice for this mission Hinata. If that is all, you may begin this mission immediately after you have prepared yourself."_

_Hinata nodded, stood and left the Hokage alone in her office. Wondering if she would ever see the Hyuuga girl again._

_I still wonder why she chose me though…_ Hinata thought as she set up camp for the night, a fire already blazing warmly, fish cooking on a skewer. Smelling that the meat was finished, Hinata sat in front of the fire, blowing the fish lightly to prevent her from burning her tongue.

Taking a bite, Hinata savoured the delicious taste of the fish that she had seasoned with local herbs she had found whilst searching for fire wood. Swallowing her bite, Hinata moved to take another one when she heard bushes rustling beside her. Taking the stick away from her mouth, Hinata slowly pulled out a kunai, studying the bushes where the noise had come from.

"Who's there?" She called out cautiously. The bushes rustled again and there was a slight whimper of pain. Hinata narrowed her eyes and activated her Byakugan. Seeing that the unknown enemy was just a tiny wolf cub, Hinata relaxed.

Standing up, Hinata slowly made her way to the wolf cub that was hiding in the bushes. Moving the bushes out of the way, Hinata saw a shivering ball of fur, covered in cuts, bruises and many other little wounds that suggested that the cub had been in some type of struggle. Holding her hand out Hinata started cooing, trying to get the pup to come out of the bushes.

It growled and snapped at her fingers, trying to look fierce, even as it lay there, pathetically weak. Hinata only snatched her hand away but smiled sweetly. "It's ok…" she whispered softly, slowly moving her hand towards him again. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She left her hand, stretched out near the wolf but did not touch him. The cu looked scared and confused before deciding to sniff Hinata's hand and carefully lick it to test for any danger. Hearing the girl only giggle, the wolf cub slowly got out of the shrubbery and looked at Hinata curiously.

Hinata smiled and welcomed the cub over to her fire, offering him some fish. The cub's stomach growled and he cautiously made his way over to her. Sniffing the fish for any poisons, and smelling none, he carefully took the fish in his mouth, sat down and promptly began to eat his meal. Hinata watched the cub gobble down his food before turning to her own fish and also starting to eat it.

When both had finished their food, Hinata crept into her tent, keeping it open as an invitation to the cub. He hesitated, stood and walked into the tent, ready for a good night's rest.

-WITH ANGEL, WILLOW AND SPIKE!-

Willow was feeling a little guilty. She knew this was for the greater good and all, but that didn't mean that she shouldn't feel guilt from what she was about to do. She had lied to Angel about the spell. She _hadn't _actually read the whole text, she only read what she needed to confirm that this was the spell they had been searching for. She'd been so excited that she hadn't bothered to read it all… she just ran up to Angel and showed him the spell, and in her excited jumble of words, she forgot to mention that she hadn't read all of it.

If this spell failed, it would be all her fault. She had been getting better at mixing and casting the stupid things, but this was a very powerful spell, and she didn't want to regress back into Evil Willow. Willow sighed, thinking of the way everyone had treated her after her… episode, she was kinda glad that she had decided to go and live with Angel.

She wasn't expecting Spike to be there, but she didn't mind. She'd had a crush on him for like _forever_ but had never told anyone. Partly because they would all hate her and send her off to England once again to get special 'training' and another reason was because he was head over heels in love with her best friend, the blonde Slayer, Buffy.

_How_ was _she_ supposed to go against _that_? Buffy was beautiful, elegant, strong and everything that she wasn't. Willow sighed again, coming back to earth, concentrating on the last bit of the potion/spell she'd been working on for the past five hours.

Looking satisfied and relieved that she had done it all correctly, by the book, she turned to the blonde and brunette vampires who were, once again, in a heated argument over which blood was better for chipped and souled vampires.

"I'm finished with preparing the spell." Angel looked like he was in his own little world, before being poked into reality. He flashed a smile at her, and she felt another stab of guilt poke at her stomach.

"Let's do this." He said in a firm, deep voice. Willow nodded and sat in the middle of her circle with Angel. Grabbing his hands, she started chanting in Latin, being careful to annunciate all the words correctly.

Feeling a surge of power, Willow tried not to become distracted from her chanting and simply ignored the feeling that the magick gave her craving body. She couldn't help but arch slightly into the delicious feeling, chanting louder and louder, feeling it building up inside her.

The release was just as powerful as the filling sensation from before. Opening her eyes, she looked at Angel with hope that the spell had taken effect. Seeing that he looked expectantly at her, she frowned, looking at all the ingredients scattered about them. She did have everything right? Right. Angel looked at her in confusion, and seeing the sadness in her eyes, he gave up the hope and let his shoulders slump.

Letting go of Willow's hands, he tried to stand up, but felt an incredible pain immediately lance through his body, from head to toe. Being too shocked to scream, he collapsed to the floor, starting to shake and twitch from an invisible force that was clawing its way into his body.

"Poof? Sire?" He heard an English accent shout out to him. It seemed so… far… away…

"ANGEL!" A woman screamed.

-HINATA!-

Hinata was startled awake from her strange dream of a man with dark hair and soulful brown eyes. Looking around herself, she could… _feel_ that something wasn't right. She wasn't able to put her finger on what had disturbed her peaceful sleep.

Looking down at the wolf cub that she had met a few hours ago. He was staring up at her, golden eyes alert and weary. Evidently, he could sense that something was amiss, for he started growling lowly as he sniffed around her. Disoriented and sleep deprived, Hinata removed the covers from her body and stumbled up, only to fall back to the ground in pain.

"What the-!" Hinata didn't finish her sentence as an agonising pain rippled through her body and up her spine. She screamed, shaking, twisting and turning to try and relieve herself from this unbearable pain. She didn't hear the wolf cub barking and whining at her, she was too busy trying to stop herself from fainting, succumbing to the darkness.

She tried to keep herself occupied, tried to stand up again. Hearing something coming towards her Hinata looked up and let out another scream, this one of complete and utter fear. Grabbing onto the scroll that she had been carrying for the past two days, Hinata held it close to her chest and glared up at the creature before her.

The creature, or rather woman, was short and plump, with an air of elegance and motherly intuition about her. Her hair was an earthy brown, leaves and flowers seemed to be growing in it, as she wore a green viridian gown that seemed to be as light as silk, clinging to her body in all the right places. Her smile was warm, motherly, welcome and Hinata felt the urge to walk up to the celestial being and hug her tightly. She held out her hand for Hinata to grab.

Hinata did so, the wolf cub came up and touched his nose to their entwined hands. Hinata was lost in darkness.

-LOS ANGELESE!-

Willow and Spike were panicking. Angel was unconscious and hadn't stopped shaking, in fact, it just seemed to get worse. Willow wanted to do nothing else except run out of the circle, as far away from the twitching vampire as possible but the spell forbade her from leaving the unconscious vamp alone.

Suddenly, a blinding, golden light filled with warmth filled the room. The witch and vampire covered their faces and waited tensely for the vamps to explode into dust. When nothing happened, they both peeked up from their hands and their eyes grew wide.

There, laying side by side, next to Angel, was a young girl about 17 or 18 years old, hands holding on to some sort of scroll. Beside stood a very disoriented wolf cub, who kept staring at some point in space, before he too, fell over in unconsciousness.

The other two looked at each other, then back to the strange people that had just appeared and said: "Oh Shit."

Me: So, Love it? Hate it? Wanna beat me for it? Tell me in your Review!

Kyuubi: I like chicken!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: *Is listening to Mozart's Serenade no. 13*

Kyuubi: *Watching Hime as if she has gone absolutely mad*

Me: Hm hmhm hmhmhmhmhmhm!

Kyuubi: *Takes earphones from Hime*

Me: *Grabs earphones back from Kyuubi and growls at him, then continues to hum*

Kyuubi: *Sighs and turns to readers* Hime does not own Naruto or Buffy: The Vampire Slayer.

…00000000000000000000000000…

Hinata was floating. She was in nothing, she was nothing, but light. This place was a void of anything living or dead. Hinata felt light, weightless, as she was drifting, she had no idea to where. Hinata looked around herself, feeling so utterly alone yet warm at the same time. The place was full of a golden light, shining down on her like the sun she was named after.

Trying to stand, Hinata noticed that she was able to simply float her way around this place. Searching for _something_, she kept moving through the place, not really seeing or feeling anything. Suddenly, there appeared a door in front of her, and she felt compelled to open that door and see what ever was behind that door. Floating her way towards it, Hinata heard voices coming from behind it. Her curiosity even more fuelled, she placed her hand on the doorknob and opened it, only to be surrounded by an even brighter light, she stepped through the doorway, closing the door behind her.

….….

Angel was in a panic. He had good reason to be. When he ha awoken after the spell, he had noticed that he'd been moved to his bed, which he found to be quite normal, compared to the other circumstances that he had woken after a spell, he felt the soul completely bonded to his undead body.

He had smiled at that, before feeling another body lying beside his, he panicked as he thought of the countless times he'd had a victim in his bed. Hesitantly moving his head to the side, the saw a head full of indigo coloured locks. Confused, he moved the hair out of the way and came across a sight that took his breath away, if he had any at the time. He came face to face with what had to be the most beautiful heart shaped face. The girl, for no man could look this good, had long lashes that fluttered like butterfly wings as her eyes moved behind her closed eye lids. Her full lips were parted slightly as she breathed softly and slowly, her cheeks a dusty pink colour, skin as pale the clouds that sometimes occupied the sky. Her cute button nose scrunched up a bit and her eyebrows drew down in confusion, her pink tongue licking her lips in her sleep.

Angel was entranced, already starting to fall in love with her, even if he didn't know her name. cupping her cheek gently, as if afraid she might break, Angel felt her warm skin against his col one, her heart beat lulling him into security.

Until his door was burst open by an extremely worried witch and irate vampire. He was surprised that the beauty before him didn't wake from her slumber. Turning to look at his Grandchilde and the red haired witch, Angel still felt like he was in a daze. Seeing Willow's nervous and worried face, Angel shook off the strange affection he felt for the girl beside him and paid attention to her.

Willow was wringing her hands, nervous on Angel's reaction to his new roommate. Swallowing heavily, Willow looked at her feet as she felt the dark haired vamps piercing stare on her. Angel narrowed his eyes to slits, then glanced at Spike, who was looking at Willow with an irritated face. Something was seriously wrong. If nothing had gone wrong with the spell, Spike and Willow would be celebrating the fact that his soul was now connected to his body.

Angel looked for his demon inside him and was relieved that he was still there, though securely locked up in a gold cage. He looked back towards Willow, seeing her even more nervous than before, but trying to crack a happy smile on her face.

Angel sighed. "Ok… what went wrong?" He asked, knowing he wouldn't get a straight answer from either of them.

Spike pressed his lips together firmly and kept glaring at the red head. Willow chuckled insecurely, continuing to fidget with her fingers. "Wrong? Why would anything be wrong? Y-you have soul connected completely to your body right? So nothing went wrong, did it?" Willow babbled nervously, moving back so that her back was against the door.

Angel narrowed his eyes even more. Willow only stuttered and babbled when she _knew_ she had done something wrong an she _knew_ he wasn't going to like it. And somehow he knew it had something to do with the girl peacefully sleeping beside him.

Willow couldn't take _the stare _anymore and slumped her shoulders in defeat. Looking Angel in the eyes she whispered what the problem was.

Angel thought he misheard her. Staring incredulously at her, he said, "Can you please repeat that?"

Willow winced, cleared her throat and said in a louder voice, "I, uh, I… didn't read the… spell thoroughly, so…" she wasn't able to finish her sentence as Spike interrupted her.

"The bint didn't bother to read through the spells description so she wasn't ready when the girl suddenly appeared next to you with a tiny wolf cub, and Fuck that thing can bite. Good news poof, is that your soul is never going to disappear, so bloody Angelus'll never reappear-"

"WHAT?"

Angels roaring voice finally managed to wake the indigo haired beauty next to him. She jolted from fright, her eyes slamming open with such force that you could practically hear the hitting of flesh. She looked up blearily and Angel's breath once more mysteriously disappeared. Her eyes were the colour of light lavender and were pupil less, greatly accentuated by the thick lashes surrounding them.

She yawned cutely, her nose wrinkling slightly, eyes tightly closed and Angel felt emptiness from the lack of lavender in his eyesight. Opening her eyes lazily again, Hinata looked up to him, then to Willow as her eyes started to widen in astonishment, but the icing on the cake was when her eyes met Spike's face. She blushed, opened her mouth and screamed.

-A FEW HOURS LATER-

Hinata was staring at the three strange people in front of her, weary especially for the dark haired man whom she found lying next to her when she woke up. She was holding the grey wolf cub in her arms, as if he were her life line at the moment. She felt scared and awkward, not sure if she would be able to trust herself around these people or not.

The awkward silence that hung in the room was broken when Angel cleared his throat. She turned her full attention to him, staring into those deep soulful brown eyes. _I swear I've seen them before…_ she whispered in her head. The man looked just as awkward as her, but also quite broody, as if he didn't laugh much. The thought made Hinata depressed for him.

"What's your name?" The man asked in a smooth baritone voice. It had a strange but likeable accent, _Irish_… she heard the whisper in her head. Hinata was confused; both at the fact that she knew his strange accent and that she could understand what he was saying.

Opening her mouth, Hinata was even more surprised when she found herself answering his question in the same language as he. "I am called Hinata… who are y-you?" she specifically withheld her name, in case he had heard of the Hyuuga clan and their 'All-seeing-eyes'.

The man smiled at her. "My name is Angel."

_Angel… _she thought, knowing the name referred to a holy being, from where she did not know. She thought of what his name would translate into her language. _Tenshi… what and odd name to give to a man._

She also noticed that he did not tell her his surname, which made her even more weary of them than she already had been. "Why am I here? Where am I?" she asked in a firm tone as she stared him dead in the eyes, trying to hide her fear.

Angel looked slightly confused before answering her question. "You're in Los Angeles, L.A for short. As to why you are here, well…"

"I'm afraid that's my fault." The female red head told her. Hinata studied her carefully. She had blood red hair and green eyes, much like Gaara, but she was small and petite, though a bit taller than her. Even though she had bags underneath her eyes, Hinata could tell that this woman was very attractive. "I'm Willow Rosenberg, by the way." She said as an afterthought.

Hinata nodded at her in recognition of her name and stored them away for future use. If she were to survive this strange place she would need to learn much about this L.A and the people sitting in front of her. Hinata saw the dark haired man elbow the blonde with the ice blue eyes that managed to remind her about Hidan from the Akatsuki. (A.N: I know, Hidan has purple eyes, but come on, they do look alike!)

He grunted. "The name's Spike. And as the witch said, it's all her doing as to how you got here." He said in a nasty voice. Willow turned red with anger, but Hinata could see a tiny bit of hurt shining in her eyes from the not so nice words this Spike-man just said.

Willow tried to ignore the unexpected jab of pain she got from Spike's words and returned her attention to the woman opposite her. The indigo haired girl said: "C-can you explain to me what I'm doing here then, Willow-san?"

Willow nodded. "I can. However, I'll need to tell you a little something about the world you've managed to slip into."

Hinata looked at her in confusion. "World?"

Willow nodded again and sighed. "I believe that we've-I've inadvertently managed to bring you into this world, or rather dimension, by use of a spell that we had been culminating for a few months now."

Hinata's head started spinning as she clutched the wolf tighter to her chest. _Different dimension? Spell?_

"Let me clarify." Willow said. "In this world, there are two types of people. The Normal human people and the magic wielding, demonic people. I myself am one of the magic wielders in this dimension. I am a witch, or rather a wiccan, who gains her magic through rituals and various Gods and Goddess'. There are many types of demons in this world, such as vampires, werewolves, devils, warlocks etcetera. Over half of these demonic people are evil who attack innocent humans, men, women and children, to feed themselves or to help create chaos in our world. There are also what we call portals all around the world known as Hellholes, the 'Mouths to Hell' or Hell mouths. These usually lead to even more demonic worlds, known as Hell, gathered from the names. Some demons in this world are extra evil and want to destroy the human race by opening the Hell mouths to allow other demons from hell to come and enslave the mortals that run here plenty. To ensure that this doesn't happen, one girl is chosen to defend the mortal race by killing anything that she perceives as a threat towards the world. That girl is known as a Slayer; she has superhuman strength, amazing speed and unknowable knowledge on how to defeat all kinds of demons. Well… she should. See, the Slayer currently is 22 years old, bout two years my senior and my best friend."

Willow had a smile plastered to her lips as she thought of her best friend, whom she missed so much. Snapping out of her daze, Willow continued explaining what is happening. "Coming back to you. Hinata, Angel is a vampire, who used to be known as Angelus, one third of the scourge of Europe. Until he was cursed with a soul after he angered a gypsy tribe, by killing one of their women. The soul was called Angel, but because this was a curse, he could never feel true happiness or else he would lose his soul."

Hinata looked at Angel sadly, who was currently brooding about his past. Willow noticed but didn't comment about it. "Angel was sent by the PTB, the Powers That Be, to protect Buffy, the Slayer and to offer help whenever she might need it, especially when she was sent to go and protect Sunnydale. However, Buffy and Angel fell in love with one another, although she didn't know about the condition of the curse. They… they… um…"

"They shagged each other in the Poof's apartment in SunnyD." Spike offered sarcastically. Willow blushed furiously and glared at him. Spike shrugged, "Jus' tellin' the way it is, Red."

Hinata cleared her throat and motioned for Willow to continue with her story. Willow turned her attention back to the Hyuuga heiress. "Well, needless to say, Angel lost his soul and became Angelus again. Angelus was looking for revenge the whole time he was free. He was even more vicious and cruel than before he had the soul. He tormented the Scooby's, he mentally tortured Spike, who was in a wheel chair at the time, he tortured Giles, killed our computer teacher, miss Jenny, who was from the gypsy clan that originally cursed him and finally, he killed my fish, strung them up and sent them to me as a gift." Angel looked down in guilt, flinching at the memories those descriptions brought up. Willow smiled apologetically at him, but continued. "During this time, we were all searching for a way to bring Angelus's soul back. But after a few months, Buffy gave up hope and went to kill Angelus, once and for all getting rid of him. Angelus had decided to try and open the Hell mouth, but Buffy managed to stop him. She fought him until she managed to pierce his heart. Unfortunately, I managed to find the spell to bind his soul back to his body, and it was too late to stop Angel from being sucked into Hell."

Willow saw Hinata's horrified look and waved her hand in dismissal. "Don't worry, we eventually dragged him out of Hell, without Buffy's help. Back to how you came here. About two months ago, I was sent here to help Angel look for a spell that would manage to completely bind his soul to his body. So we searched and searched until yesterday, I finally found the spell we were looking for. I was so excited, that I forgot to translate and read the text thoroughly, only reading a little bit and the ingredients list to verify that this was really the spell that would solve all our problems. Imagine our surprise when you suddenly appeared next to Angel, unconscious and with that wolf cub standing over you protectively, before he fainted, that is. So while you were both unconscious, I decided to read the text and… well, let's just say I should have read it while I had the chance."

However, Spike decided to speak up now. "She came to me with the bad news first. Since she doesn't want to tell you what it is, I'll tell you. The spell says that, in order to bind your soul to your body completely, you would need to have someone bonded to you, or rather, their soul bonded to yours. She, or he, would be able to keep your soul grounded with you for all eternity. That person is to be known as your soul mate, someone who will stand by you no matter what. It doesn't matter if that someone is in another dimension or not, they will be brought to your dimension and be stuck with you for however long you manage to survive. She'd be… your wife."

Silence met Spike's explanation of the situation as Hinata and Angel stared into each other's eyes. Hinata was afraid. She was in another world that she had no information on, was bonded permanently with a souled vampire, probably never going to see her family and friends again, so she did what came naturally to her. She fainted.

…..IN KONOHA!...

Hiashi burst through the Hokage's office doors, a look of rage inhabiting his face. Smoke literally blew out of his nose as marched over to his half-drunk Hokage and slammed his hands on her desk. Tsunade slowly looked up at the angry Hyuuga and sighed, immediately knowing what was to come from that tight lipped mouth of his.

"Where, my dear Hokage, IS HINATA?" Hiashi roared in rage, staring at her with blood shot eyes. "WE HAD AN AGREEMENT! WHENEVER HINATA WAS TO GO ON A MISSION, YOU WOULD BE THE ONE TO INFORM ME AND YOU WOULD SEND HER TEAM MATES WITH HER TO MAKE SURE NOTHING HAPPENED TO HER DURING SAID MISSION! BUT NO! YOU SEND HER OUT THERE, WITH AN A-RANKED MISSION, A SCROLL, SOME SUPPLIES AND HER OWN WIT? HOW DARE YOU-"

"HYUUGA!" Tsunade shouted in equal rage. "SIT YOUR ASS DOWN AND LET ME FUCKING EXPLAIN!"

Hiashi was half tempted to tell her to go to Hell, but thought better of it and sat on the chair on the other side of the desk. As long as he got his answers, he was happy to do a jig on her desk, to find out where his precious daughter is. Breathing deeply, Hiashi tried to calm down enough to say, even through gritted teeth, "Explain."

Tsunade sighed as she stood up and looked out the window, overlooking the entire village. Grabbing some sake, she sat down again with a weary expression adorning her face. "It's happened…" She said in a tired voice.

Hiashi looked confused for a few moments before a look of understanding and complete fear overtook his face. Tears gathered in his eyes as he thought of who would do this to his family. Grabbing the sake the Hokage handed to him, he gulped it down, not bothering to hide the tears streaming down his face anymore. Looking up at the Hokage with bright eyes, he whispered, "Are you sure?"

Tsunade nodded in pity, and watched as Hiashi leaned his head on the table, sobs wracking his frame. _Good luck Hinata, where ever you are._ Tsunade thought, handing another drink to her distraught father, who was wailing at the unfairness of it all.

-9999999999999999999999-

Me: Hey, so what do you guys think? Is Hiashi too OC? Is this story going to go to Hell? Read and Review, tell me what you think, or give me ideas!

Kyuubi: Those who do will get MUFFINS!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hey guys! Chapter three of Interdimensional Love is finally up! And I do believe a celebration is in order!

Kyuubi: Why would that be, Hime? What could you possibly want to celebrate!

Me: I do believe that this is the first ever HinataXAngel story in the Buffy/Naruto crossover section! *Throws confetti in air* WHOO! ANOTHER ORIGINAL STORY!

Kyuubi: *Turns to readers* Hime does not own either of these amazing TV Shows, or the books that go with them.

Me: *Pouts* Did ya have ta burst my bubble?

Fish in Nemo: BUBBLES! My bubbles…

…..…

Hinata woke up from a restful night of sleep and. Not for the eighth time, looked around her new 'room' that she got from the Angel team. Hinata had been in this L.A for about a week now and had met the rest of Angel's team.

There was Cordelia, a spunky blonde obsessed with fashion and fame. The moment she'd seen Hinata, Cordelia had stated that "We absolutely _need_ to go shopping for clothing that suits your amazing figure, and Willow, you too need to come with us, I can't stand the fuzzy sweater anymore!" Whenever Hinata spoke to or saw Cordelia, she was reminded of another blonde called Ino, who had become a great friend throughout the years.

Secondly, there was a human man called Wesley, who was around his late thirties. He had glasses and a fatherly feeling about him. Wesley had completely freaked out when he first saw Hinata, thinking she was some type of demon, before the situation was explained to him by the three people she had already met. Wesley was tense around her for most of the week, until yesterday, when Hinata started to tell him a bit about her world. He had been absolutely fascinated by her world, asking her questions that were sometimes answerable and sometimes not.

The third person she met was a half-demon called Doyle who, from what she had heard about him, could fore spell the future. When asked about his unusual gift, Doyle had smirked at her proudly and said: "The PTB send me the visions to help the helpless. They can be a headache sometimes, but I wouldn't be able to do this without their constant help." His accent had been a thick Irish one much more pronounced than that of Angels. He was pleasant and fun filled to say the least, Hinata enjoyed his company and could be seen conversing with him frequently, much to Angels disappointment.

Lastly, Willow had met the charming Charles Gunn, who had also accused her of being a demon when she first met him. He had tried to take her head with an axe, but his movements had been clumsy and she got the better of him. After the situation had been explained to him, Gunn was thrilled to have a new sparring partner, and immediately started a training regime for the both of them.

Hinata was shocked that they all treated her so… well kindly, even though she was a complete stranger to all of them. Standing up, Hinata walked into her make shift 'closet' and grabbed a baggy shirt and the pair of boxers Angel borrowed her, until she could get clothes of her own. Smiling, she sniffed the T-shirt before pulling it over her head and slipping on the boxers. They were comfortable, and hide her overly large assets, her small frame practically swamped in the clothes.

Rolling up the sleeves of the T-shirt, as they reached her elbows, she walked out of her room and into the 'office' of the investigations team. Not bothering to check for any sign of chakra like she normally would, Hinata moved into the kitchen and came to an abrupt halt.

Standing not a few feet away, was Angel, clothed in nothing but a pair of boxers, as he stood in front of the microwave, heating a cup of blood for himself. When she first witnessed him drinking the coppery fluid, she had been unnerved that it could have been some innocent human being. Later on, she found out that it was pigs blood that they got from the butchers down the street.

Hinata couldn't help but stare at Angels toned back. His muscles were shifting with every move he made. It was strangely… arousing, seeing Angel standing there, barely clothed. The lavender eyed girl blushed at her thoughts, trying to tear her gaze from the handsome vampires back, but her eyes were glued to the well-defined muscles. What she would give to rub herself against him, purring like a cat in heat…

She was interrupted when the dark haired, dark eyed man, vampire, turned to her. They both froze, Angel at the sight of Hinata and Hinata at the sight of his toned stomach. Hinata blushed brightly, her gaze staring at the abs appreciatively, before forcing her gaze to meet the smouldering eyes of the man before her.

Her knees went weak at the heat in his eyes, her cheeks felt like they were going to explode and her heart was pounding a mile a minute. She'd never felt this way before, not even for Naruto-kun. At the thought of the blonde shinobi, Hinata snapped out of her thoughts and slowly walked past him, making sure not to even _glance_ at the gorgeous body of her… husband? Mate? Lover?

Angel didn't seem to be able to snap himself out of his own daze however. He was still staring at her as he slowly sipped at the hot mug of blood. There was something… there that he thoroughly enjoyed. Perhaps it was just his male ego being stroked, but _damn_ did she look good in his clothes. He allowed himself a moments pleasure at her small body, swamped in the too big clothes and at this moment, he wished that Cordelia would never take her shopping.

His gaze was drawn to her bare left shoulder, his eyes flashing gold as he stared at smooth pale skin. He almost growled possessively. She was _his_, he realised suddenly, smirking to himself. He was taken aback at the animosity of his feelings for the small woman, confused at how he was becoming this attached to her. They barely knew each other and yet he could not help but feel drawn to her.

Sighing, he tossed his head back and gulped up the rest of the blood in his mug. Placing the mug on the table, he looked towards Hinata, pondering what to do. Making up his mind, he decided to hold a conversation with her. No harm in learning some more information on the woman he was to spend the rest of his life with.

Going with the first thought that popped into his head he cleared his throat. The action caused Hinata to jump, and he smiled at the cute awkwardness of it all. "So… Hinata, how old are you?"

This gained her attention as she turned to stare at him in shock. Angel felt slight guilt, they had been together here for about a week and he knew virtually nothing about her. Damn it, he didn't even know what her surname was.

Hinata composed herself, she knew that they had to learn more about each other if they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. "I…" She hesitated before gathering her courage. "I-I'm 18… and you, um, Angel?"

Angel grinned at her voice. It was soft and melodic, like music. Returning to earth from his small trip, he answered her own question. "Well, now… I think I would be around two hundred or so years, give or take a little…" he trailed off into silence. Not wishing for the awkwardness to return, he continued on, determined to find out more.

"Forgive me for prying Hinata, I can call you that can I not?" the indigo haired woman nodded with an encouraging smile. "I was just wondering what your surname was, as I don't recall you mentioning it earlier."

Hinata's smile faltered a little as she sent a mild glare at him. _The nerve…_ she thought. "As I recall, Angel-san, you too did not mention your own surname. It is polite to give ones name first before enquiring that of another." She said this in a miffed and closed tone of voice.

Angel chuckled. "You were taught amazing etiquette, my lady." He said, adding 'my lady' just to tease her. "But very well. I can hardly remember my human name, but I believe it was Liam O'Connor. I had no title, I was an ordinary farmers boy, though I detested it."

Angel smiled at Hinata, who grudgingly accepted the information, realising that he had mentioned titles, so now she would practically be forced to tell him about her being the Hyuuga's ex-heiress. "Very well, my full name would be Hinata Hyuuga, I am the former heiress to my clan. I am a Jounin from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, otherwise Konoha. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Angel-san." She said in a slightly sarcastic voice.

Angel laughed at the woman before him. _Father would have liked her_. He thought to himself, a smile on his face as they started a conversation on their pasts, hiding something's, and coming bear with others. The more they conversed, the more they both warmed up to each other.

To Angel, it felt good to not always have a frown on his face and Hinata enjoyed the freedom she felt in Angels presence. The smiled at each other, not seeing the crowd of people, and one wolf pup standing in the doorway, watching the cute scene unfold.

…INKONOHA….

Tsunade gazed at all the mourning faces of the rookie 11, now 10, who stood in her office. She watched Ino, who was wailing with Tenten at the loss of a friend, both being comforted by Chouji and Neji, who were also trying to keep their own tears at bay. Sakura's face was blank, no emotions were skittering about her face.

Hinata's two team mates, Kiba and Shino, along with the ex-sensei, Kurenai, stood in a far corner of the room. Kiba was sobbing into Akamaru's fur, the large dog howling in pain at losing a pack member. Kurenai was leaning against a the wall, tears slowly dripping down her face at the loss of her daughter as she stared blankly at a picture in her hand. Shino stood there, seemingly emotionless as ever, but if one were to look closely at the Aburame, they would see his body was trembling with controlled gasps for breath as his beetles swarmed inside his chakra network, agitated at losing a member of the Hive. His dark glasses managed to hide the guilt and torn raw emotions he was currently feeling inside him.

Shikamaru stared wide eyed, muttering to himself, _'It's just like losing Asuma-sensei all over again… please let this all be a dream… please Kami please let her come back to us… don't take her away…'_ as he pulled at his hair. Lee stood beside his team mates, his own tears spouting in all directions as he garbled out nonsense about losing 'The delicate lilly, Hinata' and some other stuff.

Kakashi, Gai and Hiashi stood to the far end of the room, all three with the hands clenched by their sides, Gai's face covered in tears and Hiashi's not far in competition. Kakashi tried to look impassive but couldn't as he stared angrily at the wall opposite him.

Naruto also had tears rushing in rivulets from his eyes, his breathing deep as he clutched at his heart, the muscle feeling the extreme pain his body was in. It was agonising for him, to say the least to know that not only had he lost a brother, he had now lost another one of his precious people, someone who was like a sister to him.

Tsunade had kept herself composed whilst looking at all of the shinobi in the room, even at the site of the few tears that fell from Sai's normally inexpressive eyes. But it was all undone, salt water pricking at her eyes as her sights were set on Hanabi.

The tiny Genin was crumpled up on the floor, her body wracked with sobs. She was begging, crying, pleading, demanding, _anything_ to get her sister back. Tsunade knew that her words would forever haunt her. "No… no… you can't be gone… not yet… we, we didn't… didn't get a chance to… to be a fa-fa… family again… please… p-p-please Onee-chan… please come b-back… you have t-t-to come back… I-I can't… c-c-can't do this… not on my o-o-o-o-o-own… no Nee-Chan, you can't … can't leave me… PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE, I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE ANYMORE, PLEASE COME BACK, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE HINATA I-I-I-I-I-I' NOT STRONG ENOUGH!" the brown haired girl sobbed again for a few seconds. "Y-y-you promised… you p-p-promised you'd never… never leave me again… I miss you so much, Hinata…"

She _knew_ it was best for them to not know the whole truth, she _knew_ she was protecting them all from devastation, but right now… right now she really wanted to tell them the whole truth, the truth that Hinata was never coming back because she was in another world, she didn't have a way back home… but she couldn't… she'd made a promise.

"_Hinata is dead…"_ Who knew that those three simple words could have caused the usually strong ninjas of her Village to break down into tears. Wearily, she lay her head on the table and mourned with them.

…..END OF CHAPTER….

Me: Oh… my… fudgenuggets

Kyuubi: *Whistles lowly* I'm impressed.

Me: I actually cried while writing this part… I CRIED for pete's sake…

Kyuubi: It's a very emotional chapter, huh, Hime?

Me: *Turns to readers* I really didn't know what Angels real names were, so I researched it and though I managed to find his first name, I couldn't find his surname… so I went with what was out there and used the name O'Connor.

Kyuubi: Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hey guys! Another chapter for Interdimensional Love! I am so sorry for the late update, but recently I have been so super busy with everything, especially exams, and even though this is only a really small update, I promise I will update more during the summer holidays!

Kyuubi: To everyone who has a birthday today or coming up, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Me: I do not own either of the things that I am writing about, I only dream I do.

Kyuubi: Enjoy!

00000000000000000000000000-

Hinata laughed softly as Angel and her finished up their breakfast. The vampire had been telling her a story from when he had been human, where he got stuck in the pig pen after trying to court the local farmers daughter (He claimed that he still remembers the lashing he received for that little stunt) when the rest of the group decided it was time to wake up and join the two in their morning conversation.

Willow was smiling, pleased with how well the two new found 'Mates' were getting along, surreptitiously glancing at Spike and wishing for the same kind of relationship between them. The red head sighed, smiling sadly as she watched the wolf cub that had appeared with Hinata run up to his 'Master', wagging his tail in excitement.

Spike simply watched the scene with barely concealed annoyance. It seemed as if his Grandsire had nothing to worry about, that he was happy with how things were and Spike grudgingly admitted that he also enjoyed the peacefulness that surrounded the Investigations team.

Though he was loathe to do it, he felt the need to remind them all that not everything was handy dandy, namby-pamby and that they had some loose strings to tie up.

Clearing his throat, Spike glared at Hinata and Angel. "Oi, poof, don't you think it's about time for the witch and I to go back to great SunnyD? After all, we need to_ spread_ the good news to the _Slayer_ and her cronies."

Angel felt the blood drain out of him at the mention of Buffy. He suddenly remembered who he had done this all for, binding his soul to him in order to be with his so called 'Soul mate'. He felt guilt clenching at his gut, making him stare at the table before him in anguish and anger. _How could I have betrayed Buffy like that? Falling slowly for another woman I barely know, after all we've been through together? I'm a horrible person… er, vampire._

He felt his brooding thoughts grip his mind as he looked up at Hinata, who was staring at him in slight confusion. The guilt physically froze him, a thick lump forming in his throat. He felt as if his heart was tearing open at Hinata's innocent expression.

Turning to Spike, Hinata's lavender pupil less eyes were alight with innocent confusion. "U-uhm… what are y-you talking about, S-Spike-san?"

Her soft voice made both vampires and witch cringe in slight guilt and pity. Hinata was getting more and more worried as the rest of Angel's gang glared at the three, wondering what all this could mean. She felt uncomfortable at how the tension was rising in the room, dancing across her skin in an awkward motion of feather light touches.

Westley was staring at Angel in disappointment. "You haven't told Buffy about this yet?"

Angel flinched, shoulders hunching up in a defensive position. He shook his head, keeping his eyes on Hinata, who's face went from confusion, to understanding and lastly to sadness yet acceptance. She smiled tensely at Angel, her eyes holding betrayal within their lavender depths.

Hinata felt her heart was aching, in a way that she was all too familiar with. This pain had been there whenever she had seen Naruto running after Sakura, not even glancing her way. It was the same jerking feeling that she felt when Naruto had rejected her love for him. She looked down at the wood of the table she was sitting at, trying and failing to keep her tears from making their way down her face.

Hinata quickly stood up and made her way out of the kitchen, her chest stinging with the pain of rejection. She couldn't believe her own stupidity at how she was falling for the souled vampire. She stopped before she had completely left the room, holding the wolf cub to her chest like a life line. Her voice was choked with tears that she hoped no one could hear them.

"Y-you had best t-tell the S-S-Slayer a-about your soul being b-b-b-bound to you n-now… I'm s-sure she w-w-would be h-happy to hear…" Hinata's voice trailed off as she felt the tears now sliding freely from her eyes, down her cheeks. She felt Angel place his hand on her shoulder but swiftly left, not wanting to feel what she knew would be a pitying grip on her shoulder. She ran to her room, locked the door and let her sobs shake her small body.

Angel, hand still out stretched from where he had been trying to hold onto Hinata's shoulder, simply stood there, guilt overcoming him as he could hear the dark haired girl's sobs from her upstairs bedroom. Slowly, his arm fell to his side as he turned his dark eyes dull as he looked into Spike's eyes.

"Was there a reason for what you did, or do you just want to ruin Hinata's and my relationship…" He said it softly with despair and anger hidden within his tone.

Spike looked guilty, also hearing the shy and gentle girl's sobs, but he kept that determined glint in his eyes. "Ya know I'm right, Poof. You can't keep this secret from the Slayer for too long, 'cause you know the harpy would sniff it out one way or another."

The dark haired man sighed, flopping back into his chair and burying his face into his hands. "I know that Spike." His voice was muffled by his hands; he didn't see the others leave except for Willow and the blonde vampire behind him. "But now she's never going to accept that I have a new Soul mate that's not her… she's going to do everything she can to stop me from courting Hinata."

Willow couldn't take it anymore. She could feel the waves of guilt and sadness overwhelming Angel's aura. There was no way she was going to let the dark haired vampire wallow in self-pity and self-hate for the rest of eternity. Hinata was literally an answer to a prayer that Angel had been searching for ever since the first time he lost his soul. "There is nothing Buffy can do about it."

Hearing the witch's firm voice, the vampires' intense gazes snapped up to her. "What d'you mean by that, luv?" Spike asked, looking at the witch with confused eyes.

"Angel is bonded with Hinata. Mind, body and soul, they're connected. Buffy won't be able to break the bond, because that will automatically break the seal keeping Angel's soul bound to his body. And besides, even if Angelus came free again, he wouldn't want to hurt or disappoint Hinata either."

The vampires' eyes cleared. "You mean…?"

Willow nodded in affirmation. "The demon as well as the soul both love Hinata with all their being. Being bonded to Hinata has made you more in touch with your natural vampiric instincts. You and Angelus have become one entity that is bound to protect Hinata and anyone she loves. Angelus wouldn't trade that for the world and neither would you, Angel."

"So ya mean ta say that the Poofs soul is still intact but that it's merged with his demon?" The blonde asked, looking sceptical of what the witch was saying.

Willow nodded again and turned her attention back to Angel. "You had better call Buffy and explain things to her. I think the Scoobies would want ta meet Hinata face to face." She turned her back to the vamps and headed for the stairs, but turned around to face Angel once more. "I also think that you should go and explain what's going to happen here, to Hinata at the very least… oh, and you should tell her how you feel."

Hinata was shaking, her frame wrecked with sobs. The pain of two rejections now hung above her shoulders. She remembered the stinging dismissal from when she had confessed to Naruto her emotions for him. He could still remember exactly what he had said to her and how she had been so broken after it.

Hearing a knock on her door made her top for a bit and groan when she realised who was outside her room. Her bond with him let her know that he still felt guilt but now there was also a feeling of determination. Sitting up in her bed, she wiped her tears quickly and croaked out a 'come in' to her visitor.

The dark haired dark eyed vampire walked hesitantly into her room, hearing the soft growls from the wolf pup that she had carried with her. She now so desperately wished that said pup was in her arms so she could bury her face into his fur. Instead she fiddled with the large shirt that Angel had lent her to wear, finding the carpet suddenly extremely interesting.

There was a moment of silence as both occupants of the room tried to think of what to say. Hinata was deathly terrified that Angel would find her weak, annoyed at her show of emotion, but didn't say anything in fear that it was true. Angel was thinking of ways to confess his feelings to Hinata, but was terrified that she saw him as a monster, that she would be disgusted with him for all of the things he has done in his past.

Clearing her throat, the lavender eyed girl looked up at Angel, her vulnerability stabbing into his long dead heart. "Are you going to tell Buffy about us?" She asked with a hoarse voice, puffy eyes stinging.

Angel sighed, but nodded in affirmation that he was indeed going to tell the blonde Slayer about them. "I am going to tell her… everything." He said quietly.

The dark blue haired girl nodded and scrubbed at her eyes, irritated that they kept tearing. She stopped, however, when two warm and gentle hands pried her own away from her face. Lavender met chocolate as the brown eyes looked into her own with sadness and a gentle calmness. She sniffled and he placed her hands in her lap.

He leaned up and kissed her forehead softly, mumbling something against her skin. She wasn't sure why but it made her already flushed cheeks darken another two or three shades. When the vampire pulled away, there was no mistaking the tenderness that lingered in his gaze.

"I am going to tell her that I've found someone better… my own true soul mate, whom belongs to me and whom I belong to." He whispered to her, still staring into her clear pale violet eyes. She closed her eyes and he leaned in to kiss both eye lids. "I'm going to tell her that this new mate whom I'm bound to has eyes that remind me of innocence and have the stars already placed within them."

He heard her heart beat pick up and start racing. Smirking he kissed her nose next. "I'll tell her that my mate has a cute nose that I can always place a tender kiss on, or rub together in an Eskimo kiss…" He did so, rubbing their noses together and feeling the heat of Hinata's blush radiating off the skin of her cheeks. He leaned in to kiss the soft round lightly rouged skin. "I'll tell her that my mate has cheeks that always have the dusk dancing on them when I tell her how cute or beautiful she is, and that when not red like a pretty forget me not, they are as pale and soft as the moon."

Hinata felt as if her breath was caught in her throat. Was he really suggesting that… but that's impossible, no one could love her. She was clumsy, dense and easily guiled by people. That didn't stop Angel from continuing though. "I'll tell Buffy that my mate has a beautiful body that would even make the Gods bow down to her and every Goddess jealous of how perfectly it fits my own. Her elegance is what every woman lacks. I'll tell her that though I love the innocence her body possesses, I still want to take her and claim her as my own and nobody else's. That she is mine and I am hers."

His eyes left a trail of fire burning along her skin, making her imagine what it would be like, the things he tells her through his eyes. The promise within them makes Hinata shiver in anticipation. His eyes suddenly snapped to her long, dark hair that almost looked blue in the light. "That my mate has hair as dark and mysterious as a raven's wing, turning her into a temptress of the night."

Finally his eyes slid to her lips. Plump and pink and begging to be kissed passionately. "And that her mouth…" he trailed off as his thumb brushed against her lower lip. "And that her lips, though soft and pink, which she bites so often when contemplating her thoughts, are inviting me to massage them with my own, to nibble at them and make her crazy with want for me.

He started leaning in closer to Hinata, who squeaked at the close proximity. "You-you'd really tell her all that?" She asked shyly, looking into his eyes to detect any lies hidden beneath what she already found there.

He seemed to hesitate, as if unsure of how she would react before steeling himself for what he was about to do. "I'd tell her all that and more…" His lips brushed hers softly and Hinata's eyes slid half way shut still gazing into the intense brown pools of the man before her.

"I'd tell her that I am in love with my dark haired beauty of the night." His voice had a husky timbre as his Irish accent turned it into a purr. With those words their lips met.

-99999999999999OHLOOKI'MACLIFFHANGER!9999999999999999-

Me: MOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kyuubi: *Rolls eyes* Must you really torture our readers so?

Me: Uh-huh!

Kyuubi: *Sighs* read and review!


	5. AN!

Hey GUYS! Sorry for the super late update, and also for the fact that this isn't a new 'chapter' but I really wanted to let you guys know that I am currently taking a Hiatus on DD and Interdimensional Love because this is like my last year of school and I really need to concentrate on my exams and all that pish, so please forgive me! Also, I promise that after I am done with my exams you guys will be getting chapters galore!

Lastly, I've lately been getting some requests from various people who want to use my stories for making up like little mini fanfics and art and all I have to say is GO AHEAD! In fact, I would love it if you guys did fanart and fanfiction of my stories!

I love you all!

Hime-chan.


End file.
